That's What You Get For Being His Brother
by LovelyMinx
Summary: After escaping Impel Down and going on the run is never a fun idea but what if you accidently bring your sick little brother into all of this madness? Apparently Portgas D. Ace has his reasons and that is why he must do everything he can to fix it... with the help of a certain blonde man of course. AU No Pairings
1. Ace

**Hey Reader-Sans! Sorry but Im probably confusing a few of you. If you saw this same story on my second account I decided to move it here because this is my main account if you know what I mean... But anyway Enjoy it!**

* * *

"Shoot him!" The sprinting police man yelled over the trampling of footsteps on wet concrete, four black German-shepherd dogs barked and howled has they were running beside their masters trying to catch the pair of humans that were currently ten feet ahead of the squad. The icy cold December rain hailed down from the pitch dark skies soaking their shirts making them see through and chilling them to the bone but no matter the current situation Portgas D Ace was not stopping for anything, nothing in this world would make him slow down even as his legs felt like jelly and his chest burned and begged him to stop. The cold air stung his teeth and his dark grey eyes watered making his vision blurry, the extra weight on his back somewhat slowed him down but he held on tightly to the smaller figure. The person on his back shuttered, his owlish eyes clenched tightly shut trying to block out the pelting rain, he felt his little brother bury his head into his sweaty neck trying to block out the shouts and yells from behind them, seemingly getting closer to the brothers. Ace, dared to look back but even he knew it would somewhat slow him down so he settled for tightening his grip on the younger boy's legs ignoring the wince that followed. He did bring his sick little brother into his mess after all. Fuck, why was he such a screw up? Thinking always came last for Ace that was probably why a lot of people he knew would label him as being reckless all the time, but at the end of the day things always worked out. Too bad this time didn't seem to have a happy ending….

"Load a few bullets into his back and skull for god's sake; we've been at this for hours!" One police man who wore a white cap with the respectful stations logo on front yelled, pointing a black gloved finger that the running man ahead. At this, a couple of officers readied their weapons pointing them directly at their target. A clear shot.

"Stop it!" Someone at the back of the crowd ordered, his light greenish hair damp with the rain clung to his face. "He has a hostage you fools, weapons down!" He finished, the two burned out cigars hung limp from his mouth. A few of the guns lowered but some continued to point, causing Smoker to huff, as long as Akainu was here barking orders the men would no doubt follow his ways rather than his own. Akainu was a tall and intimidating man that had the rookies back at the station shaking in their boots, no matter what, no one, _not even Smoker_, wanted to see him loose his temper but there were limits and Akainu still had to learn.

"How do we know that boy on his back is _even_ a-_damn it_! At least allow me to give out just _**one **_order Smoker!" Akainu yelled over the thunderous roars of the strong wind and the passing train just directly below them in the subway. The howling police dogs were still on their leeches, drool and blood dripped from their bared teeth trying desperately to escape the restraints and rip Ace and his brother into pieces. This chase had been going on for too long, street after street, alley after alley and to be fair, Portgas was just too fast. Smoker sighed and with a swift motion he took out his firearm and aimed it directly at the leg of the escapee before he was accidently knocked to the side, throwing off his aim completely as the bullet only managed to graze Ace's ear.

"Shit…" The raven haired man cursed though gritted clenched teeth, the sudden sharp pain made him stumble slightly. The constant running and sprinting was starting to take its toll; his vision was becoming black and blurry. If he passed out now he would be caught and taken back to that hell and even more badly, he would never see his brother again. What if they arrested his brother as well? All these thoughts swam through his hazy mind but he knew that he needed to stop and rest as soon as possible!

Aces glassy grey eyes scanned the streets up and down searching for a haven for him and his precious brother then it came to his mind. The subway station was just up ahead! If luck or whatever gods were on his side tonight then he could just manage to hope onto a train before it departed the station. It was a crazy and risky idea but it seemed to be his last resort at the moment.

"Lu, can you hear me?" Ace softly called to his little brother who had been silent for a while now, apart from the occasional coughs and whimpers that escaped him. Well it couldn't be helped, the poor kid was very sick and this cold rain that was hammering down onto his thin body didn't help at all. As he was about to call again, Luffy grunted in acknowledgement, "grate, just hang on a little more I have a plan to get us out of this" With that, he felt the boys head nod up and down before going limp again. Alright, this was it! The familiar subway sign came into view along with the black railings and steep steps that lead underground. Looking behind one last time, Ace saw that the amount of police men and dogs seemed to double since the last street and it made Aces plan look even more risky…

Could he seriously lose all these guys with the help of the train?

"Smoker you useless get, give me that!" Akainu demanded, snatching the gun rather roughly out of the gloved hand before pointing it at the boys ahead. The firearm fired again and this time it didn't miss.

It hit Ace right at his arm and embedded itself deep into the flesh. Akainu and Smoker along with the rest of the police chase watched as the escapee stumbled back but quickly regained his pose and headed right for the subway station underground. "Stop running you damn bastard!" Firing more and more shots, Akainu seemed to lose control over himself, blocking out any complaints from Smoker or some of the other cops. Stray bullets fired throughout the now empty icy streets, Ace somehow managed to dodge most of them, a few grazed his skin and he was sure Luffy got grazed once or twice after hearing his breathing hitch. Damn it, he needed to get off the damn streets soon!

With a quick movement, Ace turned left and sprinted down the nearby alley taking his pursuers by complete surprise but even they weren't that stupid as Ace had hoped.

"Split up, Smoker-" The cigar smoking man turned his head towards Akainu beside him, "-run to the end of the alley and cut him off, I will continue pursuing them into the alley, and make sure Portgas does _not _make it underground. I fear we may lose him if he does" The light green haired man nodded and sprinted towards his destination, hoping Ace would run into him at the end of the alley and trap him.

Ace held onto Luffy tightly as he made his way down the cold wet space. Not a single lamppost in sight to help guide him but he knew this alley like the back of his hand from his childhood. Luffy's breathing was becoming shallower and fainter which deeply concerned Ace, he needed to stop and give Luffy a second but now was not the right time. The freckled faced man whispered soothing comforting words to his brother hoping to calm him down and keep him content but the sounds of barking and trampling footsteps just down the alley only drowned those sweet words out. They needed to get out of this place, Ace regretted running down here now, it was a perfect place to trap them or slip up due to the darkness, but too late to turn back now.

"It's okay Lu; we're going to be fine, just down this-_shit!"_ Ace let the yell escape upon seeing who was standing the bottom of the alley, blocking his means of escape.

Smoker.

"…."

"This is the end, drop the boy Portgas and come closer" Smoker directed, pointing the gun skilfully at the two figures. Ace looked as if he was about to break down, all that running, dodging and protecting his pride and joy all seemed to be for nothing. Still, he wasn't about to go down like this. It was only smoker after all…although Smoker was just as skilled as Akainu but with a little more brains perhaps. The gun clicked as the police man inched closer. "Do as I say and I'll go easy on you"

_Idiot._ Is what Ace felt like saying but kept it to himself as now was not the time to be insulting anyone but…he didn't earn his reputation or being dangerous and reckless for nothing. "Luffy…if you can hear me I'm just going to set you down for a sec…okay?" Ace very faintly whispered to the now unconscious figure on his back. So very slowly and silent Ace set his baby brother down onto the concrete ground, propping him up against a wall and watched as his heavy head lulled to the side. Luffy was defiantly unconscious, exhaustion probably got the better of him…probably for the best. Ace rose his shaking and bruised hands just above his ears watching as Smoker took a step forward. The police man pocketed his gun and Ace couldn't help but smirk as Smoker took out a pair of handcuffs and approached him.

This was it, he needed to act fast! In one swift motion, ignoring the protest of his aching legs Ace launched at Smoker and smashed his forehead into the cops. A wave of pain struck his skull but he regained his pose long enough to watch as Smoker gripped his now bruising head and stumbled into the trashcans that littered the place. Ace wasted no time in scooping Luffy up into his arms and began to run towards the downward steps into the subway station.

When Akainu saw that Smoker was lying dazed among the trashcans he let out a roar of anger and annoyance. "You useless... Get up!" He commanded, before running off into the subway after the two brothers. Smoker huffed in defeat now he was mad. Now he was not going to let Portgas get away after that little stunt… Damn it, that had been the first time Ace, had ever attacked him, usually the two men would be on good terms but this was serious business.

Ace and Luffy entered the deserted dank subway in hopes of finding a departing train they could hitch a ride on but so far none were in the area. The shouts and yells of the approaching cops were getting closer and Ace began to panic. He had hoped that at least one train was still here for his plan to work but like everything else in his life…it failed.

Tightening his grip on his brother that was lying in his arms bridal style, Ace began to run once more further into the station in search for a safe haven.

Would he ever find it?

Akainu and a very dazed Smoker along with the rest of the squad they brought out here on the search entered the empty cold underground, scanning each corner for the culprit but found nothing. The German Shepherds sniffed and walked around the area desperately searching for Aces scent. "Split up, they might have taken the train but search around here anyway. Report back to me" Akainu ordered the cops who scattered in different groups following orders.

Smoker rolled his eyes, he knew what was coming. "Just say it" He lit another cigarette and popped it into his mouth.

"What do you want me to say, now's not the time. Get searching" Akainu paid him little thought as he shinned his flash light into the dark train tunnels hoping to see the boys.

"Ordering me around…you know I don't appreciate that" Smoker barked back, leaning back into a wall not giving much effort in the search. It seemed pointless…as crazy as it was.

"What do you want a trophy for getting head butted by that lunatic?" Akainu smirked, "Ace never attacks me, back at Impel Down during a riot, Ace actually helped me out of a pretty situation and_" Smoker started only to be cut off by the police man. "Another reason why you should be fired, now get searching. We can't have a man like this walking the streets"

Smoker puffed his cigarette and blew out a cloud of smoke into Akainu's aggravated face, "It's pointless, he's gone" Akainu paid no mind and continued the search even after his troops reported everything clear. "What Im really worried about is that strange boy Portgas was carrying on his back…who the hell was he?"

"Who cares, if he's travelling with him then hes' nothing more than a low life criminal" Akainu complained.

"If you say so, let's just call off the search for tonight its clearly pointless for all we know they could have boarded a train" The greenish haired man continued to argue, then without waiting for Akainus orders, he began to call in the troops and call it a night.

"Why have I got the feeling your hiding something" See this is why he hated working with this man! So easily suspicious!

"Hm, that's cute" Without waiting for Akainu, Smoker leashed one of the dogs and proceeded up the steep subway steps to the surface. He missed Akainu's burning glare at the back of his head.

….

Ace was panting softly; a dazed Luffy who had only recently woken up was cradled tightly against his chest. They were squeezed tightly into the subway maintenance closet, the smell of bleach and metallic filled the boy's nostrils.

"…Luffy, you're alright…?" Ace breathed out, still not daring to move no matter how cramped it was. It seemed to be a miracle that they had not been found…it seemed that the gods were in his favour for a while.

"Un…" His little brother echoed back before going into a coughing fit that made Ace's heart ache. Luffy was still very sick, soon enough he would have to go out and find medicine but sadly Luffy would have to wait for tonight to get some…

"Luffy, listen to me-" Ace buried his nose into his brothers damp raven locks, "-Im so sorry, I didn't mean to being you into all this" And he meant every word. Why was he such a screw up? Bringing his sick little brother into this life but it was better than the feds coming for him and taking him in for questioning if he travelled solo. But It was better than sitting in some dirty dark closet afraid to even breath too loudly…

Luffy sniffed, nodding into his brothers arms still fighting to keep his stinging drowsy eyes open. Ace was his brother, he would stick with him not matter what. "Its okay…Acse…"

"We can visit Sabo in the morning okay? Just hang tight until then…"


	2. Sabo

**Evening reader-sans! I was so happy with the feedback this got on the first chapter! Thank you so much! And I feel bad for leaving chapter two this long but the wait is done and Ill try to update sooner! Onworth! **

* * *

Sabo rubbed his temples slowly; he could feel an incoming headache splitting through his skull making the blond man want to scream and go to bed rather than be standing at the local bus stop in the pouring rain. White shopping bags gripped tightly in one hand and cell phone in the other.

Sabo had worked at the local clinic as an assistant, and to be fair he liked it. Working there he had made lots of friends and such but it seemed that today was just stressful and horrible. While changing someone's tubing, the patent barfed all over him making the blond have to change his scrubs for the third time that day after being caught in the rain and being drenched with coffee.

_Sabo walked through the busy hallways with a note pad and pen in hand following behind one of top Doctors, Kureha. The woman was wearing the traditional uniform and hat, her grey hair poked through and landed on her shoulders. Clip bored in hand she barked orders with her shrill voice at the nurses and doctors in training, Sano being one of them. The blond 19 year old nodded and listened intently as he quickly scribbled down notes to the lined paper. Struggling to keep up with the fast crowd as the woman continued to bark orders and advice, Sabo cleared his throat as he almost walked into a trash can for the fourth time that morning. Yeah, walking and writing was not a good thing to do… _

"_If a patent's dressing begins leaking make sure you quickly clean and change, also watch out for any redness" Kureha continued to explain, Sabo knew the basics of dressing wounds and all that. _

The bus finally pulled up, sighing the blond pocketed his phone and hoped on before the drunken looking geezer behind him could take his spot, believe me Sabo hated when old people or drunk people took advantage.

After the fifteen minuet bus ride to his street, Sabo finally arrived home. His bed was calling him but first we needed to eat and perhaps have a couple of beers and just overall relax. He had the day off tomorrow so he would get to sleep in early so why not?

Dropping his now wet plastic shopping bags onto the kitchen counter, he began emptying them and putting the contents away, funny thing it was, even though it was just him living here in this three bedroom house the food still managed to go just as fast as it came…

Once he was done unpacking the blond male made his way into to the fairly small bathroom to clean himself off. Unbuttoning his shirt he eyed a few nicks and small scars he got from childhood on his fairly well-built chest.

"_How did I get this one again?" _Sabo thought out loud, poking the half-moon shaped scar just under his right bicep. _"Fishing…._that's_ what it was" _

"_I caught one! Ace!" Sabo yelled happily and held up his line to show off a large fish that hung in the air. The silver fish flicked its tail and opened and closed its mouth over and over as it gasped for air making the ten year old boy narrow his eyes. "Ano sa...We throw them back right?" Without waiting for an answer off the other ten year old that was crouching over the river eyeing the piece of bread he threw down, Sabo began to untangle the helpless being from the hook. "Sorry." With that, he let the fish go back into the river. _

"_Sabo, stop it before it gets away!" Sabo flinched and blinked hard watching as Ace came stomping over to him, pouting rather childishly. "It's for our dinner, that's the whole damn reason we came fishing!" Sabo watched as Ace got down on his knees and dunked his head into the water and attempted to recapture the fish. _

"_As if you calling it will make it come back idiot" The boy watched as the raven haired boy gasped for air and glared at Sabo with a warning look, Ace always had that intimating stare about him that would drive away thousands, both kids and adults. "At least let me try and catch it again…" _

"_No, I'll get it; you'll end up throwing it back again. I'm not taking any chances" Ace grinned and re-dunked his head back under the raging waters, trying his best to get the fish. Why Ace did not use the home made fishing rod was beyond Sabo! And why were the boys catching their dinner instead of asking their parents to make them a little bit of chicken nuggets…the reason was both their parents were total dimwits as Ace called them. _

_Aces Father Roger, was never around and his Mother passed away during his birth which left the poor boy alone and living with his Grandfather. Sabo's parents barely acknowledged his existence at all and even when they did, they thought they could control his whole life by picking who he should marry or what his career choice should be. At any time he could, Sabo would run off and play with Ace despite his parent's warnings and scolding. Sabo first met Ace when they were both five years old while out in town, ever since that day, the two have become irrespirable and planned out their whole together. _

"_Sabo grab my ankles I see one!" Ace's yelling pulled the blond out of his thoughts and he quickly turned his gaze to the now panting Ace who was drenched to his shoulders in cold water. "I found a whole school of fish!" Portgas arranged himself and looked towards his ankles before diving back in head first. _

"_I have a pole here you fool, you'll catch a cold!" Sabo complained but took the ankles into his hands tightly; this was pointless the fish were going to swim away as soon as Ace came close to them! "Hurry Ace my hands are slipping!" The ten year olds hands were indeed slipping through sweaty palms slowly. Once Ace pulled his sopping wet head up again he nodded and prepared to pull himself up again but his wet hands slipped on the rock and he was sent head first into the water. Now this would not have been a big deal considering that the boys mostly lived outside and in the forest but Ace could not swim to save his life… _

"_Ace!" Sabo yelled out in fear and surprise and wasted no time into jumping in after his friend as he didn't rise to the top. The water felt like knifes driving into his skin due to the coldness, it was sort of hard to see under the depths but he felt around with his hands desperately trying to reach his brother. No luck, he swam to the top and sucked air into his lungs, Sabo blinked water out of his vision and searched hoping and praying that Ace rose to the top but no sign. More panic began to rise up more and more within Sabo, his eyes wide with fear, Sabo was about to jump out of the river and get someone only loud coughing caught his ears. Turning around, he managed to catch sight of the lost boy being quickly dragged down the river due to the strong current, close to the water fall…with sharp rocks at the bottom. "Ace!" _

_He swam and swam, desperately trying to catch Ace, eventually he managed to catch the boys flailing arm tightly and pulled him close to him only to quickly let go again feeling a sharp pain in the chest followed by the intense stinging sensation. "Itai!" Sabo cried and held the unseeing wound, eyes widening at seeing the colour of the river turn a light shade of pink around the wound. Normally any child would cry for help but Ace needed his help even more, he swam after the departing boy and caught his arm once more and hauled him over the water's edge quickly followed behind. _

_The two boys lay on the grass panting for air, Sabo soon realised that the pain he felt while in the water was caused by a stray sharp rock he came in contact with, stupid really…. Ace received a scolding for being so reckless! Ace was always being reckless, but the two boys were fairly close… _

_That bond was severed however when Ace told Sabo that his Grandpa wanted to take him to live somewhere else. Ace put up a fight but his Grandpa kidnapped him into going, typical old Garp… _

_Sabo was lonely as hell but this gave him better time to study for the jobs he actually wanted to do in life and he eventually parted ways from Goa the same as Ace but the two never met up ever again. _

Sabo chuckled at the memory, good times. His childhood was filled with ups and downs the same as every childhood but he didn't think of Ace until seeing that scar…interesting.

The blond man closed the bathroom door after turning off the light and made his way down stairs to begin his exciting Friday night alone, his lady friend Koala offered to come by and sit with him but he politely told her he was rather tired but quickly regretted it…no wait he would rather watch TV in peace…

After heating up his ready meal the man opened up a can of beer and sat happily on the couch.

Koala was a sensitive subject with Sabo; they dated for a while in the past for a short while but eventually ended it due to Sabo's work and Koalas strict parents, according to them he was a setback in her life, heck he would have been somewhat offended slightly considering how _nice _he was to them but he knew all too well about strict parents…

But Sabo still harboured slight feelings for the brown haired woman, she was perky and bubbly and very fun to be around, she was the whole reason he got through medical school without pulling his hair out but it ended, in fact it was _himself _that ended it…

According to a few of her friends, she cried for days but her parents were pleased and didn't give two shits about their daughter's heartbreak.

…

Sabo fell asleep at around 12am due to sheer tiredness of the hectic week, his readymade food container lay half eaten on the floor and beer can lay beside it. The TV was now playing TV shopping advertisements at a low volume and silence was drowned out with the constant ticking of the kitchen clock, peaceful.

_**Knock Knock Knock…!**_

The blond male stirred slightly on the couch and moved his arm to support his head under the pillow,

_**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK…!**_

Sabo groaned and this time moved his hand to scratch at his messy golden locks, whatever the noise was, it was it would stop if he left it…

_**BANG BANG BANG! **_

The sudden loud banging made his man's eyes fly open with a violent flinch. He moved quickly and found himself face planted on the floor right into his now freezing curried rice of the ready meal on the ground. Without wasting anytime, he got up and staggered angrily towards the front door and was going to give whoever it was a good mouthful! It was almost 1am for crying out loud!

Sabo unlocked it and pulled the white wooden door open and eyed the crouched figure standing before him drenched in rain.

"Listen whatever it is, I'm not interested buddy so, good night" Sabo sternly said preparing to close the door again but a loud sound of coughing broke through the lashing rain.

"_Sabo…?" _ The voice croaked softly, also how did this man know his name?

"Yeah that's me, whatever it is Im sorry but can we leave it to the morning and really-"

"You've changed a hella lot, heh" The suspicious man chuckled softly; he then stepped forward but winced when he took a step and quickly readjusted the figure on his back.

Okay, who was this man, what did he want? He also looked very intimating like this, wet hair stuck to his face, blood was smeared on his face and arms and he appeared to be carrying a body on his back. Stepping back, Sabo just wanted to slam the door and lock it and call the cops but something told him to hang around a little longer…

"What do you want, I don't want any trouble" The blond male made clear and leaned up against the door frame.

The man chuckled and stepped closer once more and that was it, this man was all up in Sabos personal space! "Listen buddy back off or Im going to call the cops!"

At these words the man visibly flinched violently and began biting his lip hard, "L-Listen…Sabo it's me…its Ace I need your help"

_Speak of the damn devil… _

"Ace? Ace…?" Sabo asked, could you blame him for playing dumb. There was this guy who looked like death standing on his doorstep _claiming _to be someone he had not seen or heard of in years! For all he knew Ace could be dead or something?

"P-Portgas D. Ace"

"Bullshit, now please leave before I call the damn cops" Sabo gripped the door and attempted to close it but his ears were filled with a pained groaning sound from the figure on Aces back. "Sabo, at least help him and I'll stay outside…please he's hurt just care for him I heard you were a doctor in training just take him in…please…Sabo" The raven haired man pleaded desperately, shifting his gaze from Sabos to the one on the back.

Now that Ace had stepped into the light, Sabo could make out the limp figure that was also drenched in rain on the man's back. He was shivering fiercely and the sound of soft whimpers filled Sabos ears. "What's wrong with him?" He finally asked out of concern making Aces face break out in relief.

"O-Oh he uh, we were out and he's sick and just basically needs warmed up and looked at. That's all I ask" The young Portgas nodded and gave the blond man a hopeful smile.

Eyeing the smaller raven haired boy on his back Sabo couldn't help but think_, 'should I really do this. Invite some random stranger who claims to be a childhood friend into my home but this kid really looks sick, the last thing I want to do is throw him out to the rain and leave him to die… I could take the kid in and then once the kid gets better I'll send him on his way also?_' Sounds like a plan.

Sabo nodded and nodded towards the inside of the house, inviting the pair in. "Fine, but just to check him over. I would rather not have leaving someone to die on my conscious"

A large smile broke out on Aces slightly bruised face and breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you Sabo!"

…

The smaller teen was currently laying in one of the beds in the spare bedroom, he breathing was soft and normal now compared to when he first arrived. That was a start. Sabo changed him into a pair of warm clothes that were probably a little too big but it was much better than the old things he wore before. There was no serious damage to the boy, just a few nicks and bruises here and there but he should be fine…

Sabo sighed softly and scratched his head and turned his gaze to the still drenched man that was currently sitting in the living room with his head in his hands. What was Sabo thinking…inviting a random stranger and a sick boy into his house. _What if this was just a plan and any moment he was going to be attacked and killed?! _

"Listen, I would feel safer if you weren't here in my house…no offence or anything but you looked as if you just escaped jail or something" Sabo teased and laughed while coming to sit on the seat opposite the strange man. The raven haired man looked up and chuckled softly, before tearing his gaze away. "I know, if it were me and some guy came to my door at this time of night I would be having thoughts as well, but please just watch over him" Ace was just about to get up and leave but a loud sigh stopped him in his tracks. "You don't have too…that's just me being a paranoid wreck. Sit down and I'll get you some clothes" Ace smiled.

Once Sabo got Ace a pair of clothes and cup of tea he stared at the clock, 3am.

Sabo had best well be staying up now. No point going to sleep.

"So uh, you said your name is Ace" Sabo thought it was time to interrogate this intruder. Now was a better time as any. Ace looked up from his tea and nodded after taking a sip. "I am, you haven't changed a bit Sabo"

"You can stop with the Sabo act, I know you're not Ace"

"I am, do I need to show you my birth certificate"

"Please do because not everyone has someone come to their door at the dead of night and claim to be-"

"_Sabo…" _Ace gritted his teeth and stared coldly at the startled blond man. "_Im Ace, Portgas D. Ace, my Father was Roger and we met when we were kids…" _

Sabo stayed silent, he looked the man up and down and made note of the childish freckles that dotted his cheeks. Now that he was clean he _did _look recognisable…

"Happy?" Ace stated sarcastically and rested his head in his hand staring at the blond with a smile.

Sabo couldn't help but smile back, he felt stupid so stupid but he still wasn't satisfied.

"Alright, I was just being careful…damn I see your still the same you idiot" Ace chuckled and grinned happily, "But please pry tell…Who is that boy that is laying in my spare bedroom and why are you hear after around a thousand years. I thought you were dead"

Ace finished his cup and began to visibly panic before Sabos eyes, he scratched his head and stared Sabo in the eyes and began telling him about Luffy.

"_Ace! Ace! Ace. Get your butt over here!" A loud gruff old voice boomed throughout the small wooden house, shaking the walls all the while. _

_The small dirty looking twelve year old came out soon after, a scowl painted on his face with his arms crossed in their usual part. "What is it, shitty old man?" _

"_I told you call me Grandpa! Anyway, are you so dirty?" Garp asked the boy, his face turning red. Why did this kid like to test his temper a lot! Ever since they left Goa a few years back things have been harder for Ace and Garp when bonding. _

"_I was playing in mud" Ace replied, scratching his head casually with a sigh still not looking at his guardian. _

"_Why were you-oh never mind, come over here" Garp instructed and walked over to the living room and smiled in satisfaction hearing the footsteps follow him. _

_Once Ace entered the living room his grey eyes settled on a small boy sitting on the couch drinking out of a juice box happily, his little legs kicking in the air. The child saw him and grinned happily and hopped off the couch and ran over to Ace, "Hi I'm Luffy! Let's be friends!" _

Sabo listened and nodded hearing the tale about how Ace met Luffy, apparently the two boys became closer after a slight incident involving Luffys health occurred, "-and I swore on that day Ill be there for him" Ace finished with a long sigh. Great that was that part sorted but what was Ace doing here on all places…

"You and him seem very close…but tell me why are you hear?"

Ace gulped hard and began sweating and shaking again, something was wrong. Even Sabo knew something was bothering him…

"I-Im uh, hiding from people" Was all Ace mustered up and admitted, Sabo tilted his head to the side and leaned closer. "Hiding, from whom?"

"The, the police"

Sabo just about dropped his cup to the ground, listening to it breaking on the tiled floor.

* * *

**Dun dun duuuuun, sorry. **

**I love cliffies when I write them that is hehehehe! But hey its not every day someone says they need you to hide him and their cute little brother away! hmm! Sabo have a heart! **

**To my reviewers-**

**Black Night Wolf- Thanks for reading! Im glad you found it interesting! Heres the next chapter I hope its good :) **

**Analanat-****Thank you! Heres an update! ^^ Hope you enjoy it!**

**SilverToMo- ****Thank you so much! Sorry for the late update... hope you liked this chapter :3**

**AaliyaIronHeart- ****HERES MORE! hope you enjoyed it! :D **

**Fiana Ocrisielt- ****Im glad you liked it! Heres the second one I hope its good as the first chapter :) new update arriving soon I promise :) **

**BlueSkyz963- ****Thank you! Heres more! :D**

**Weird-Sunny-Chan-**** I looked up the song and its lovely :3 It fits this song well indeed hehe, glad you liked the chapter XD**

**Guest- ****Thank you! Hers a new chapter :3**

**...**

**All done! I will update sooner :3 Well until the next chapter! REVIEW ! ...uh please ^^**


	3. Luffy

**Hai Minna-sans! Im so so so so sorry that this took so long, I took a long hiatus from fanfiction and mostly just read stories here rather than write them but Im back now I promise ^_^. **

**Im mostly not as in to the One Piece fandom as I was when writing this and more into the AoT fanbase that's why Sabo is sounding like Levi up in here xD But enough rambling and enjoy!**

**...**

Heavy footsteps echoed down the dimly-lit hallway eventually coming to a stop outside a large oak wooden door. The person scoffed and cleared their throat and opened it up without even bothering to knock.

"I see you're still as bold as ever" The White haired and heavily built man said from his place behind the large desk, he was leaning back in the leather seat with his feet up on the desk while he smoked a cigar. "Not even bothering to knock but no matter, what do you want, Akainu?"

The man who had just arrived-Akainu- shut the door behind him and turned back towards the desk. Before the shorter man could protest, the brown haired male bent down and picked up one of the many cigars from the small silver tray and lit it.

"You do know it's against the law to smoke indoors now" The white haired police man stated in a bored tone, Akainu snorted and carried on lighting it and inhaling it deeply once he placed it to his lips. "And what, that doesn't apply to you does it? Smoking over five in just one h-"

"What do you _want; _I'm a very busy man"

Smoke blurred Akainu's vision for a moment while he slowly cleared his throat and placed two hands onto the large desk as some kind of support-or was it just him trying to be intimidating. Too bad Smoker wasn't that easy to scare. "I want to know what's being done to catch Portgas D. Ace"

Smoker could only roll his eyes and light another cigar. How many times has he heard that before? _Portgas, Portgas, Portgas_, He was getting fucking tired of it! The silence lingered on painfully for another three moments before he decided to answer the same question, for the tenth time. "What else are we to do, huh? Send the whole squad out there in the lashing rain and send them on a wild goose chase?" Smoker finished with the turn of his chair, his back now to a fuming Akainu.

What else was there to do? Ace vanished long ago with no traces or leads to give them any kind of hint on where they might be. He could hear Akainu's hard breathing from behind him-damn he was gonna blow or something but did Smoker care? No because the dude had serious issues regarding this kind of stuff-he was like a spoilt brat. Whatever he lost-he _had _to get it back and he didn't care how many innocent people he hurt in the process of it.

"So what you're telling me is…your just letting him go?" The cigar the large man had been smoking was now stomped into the ground beneath the large boot.

"I didn't say that, what I'm saying is-there is no point going out there until a witness or new lead comes up. So until then we wait pa-"

"Oh I get it, we just sit here and wait with our thumbs twiddling until someone comes in and _claims _they spotted Portgas" Akainu snorted and stood up straight and walked around the desk to where Smoker sat and the white haired man leaned back a little as he got a little too close. "And when we get there to that spot it was just some high fucking stoned out prick making up a bunch of bullshit? And by then Portgas could be miles away or even countries away-"Akainu was now dangerously close to Smoker, he held up a finger and brought it to Smokers face. –"Well do you know what I say? FUCK THAT!" His loud raising voice boomed throughout the office. The man in the chair only stared back hard and finally broke eye contact, unable to win this staring contest, and stood up from his chair and walked around the desk to his filing cabinet and pulled out a brown folder bound with a belt. Akainu could only stand and stare at what was in the folder while Smoker walked back over and placed it on the desk in front of him. "Take that and get out of my office"

"What is it?"

"It's something that would hopefully make you happy and hopefully make you calm your shit before you end up getting yourself fired"

Said male stared hard at Smoker and walked around the desk for the last time and picked up the brown file and peered inside. The first thing one of his small eyes caught was a picture. Upon closer inspection he soon found it was a picture of a very intimidating plump looking man with a large grin showing off yellowing teeth, upon even closer inspection he saw the initials _**MD.T**_ on the side of the photo. Snapping the folder shut and tucking it under his arm before turning towards Smoker on his way out. "What are you planning?"

"Me? Nothing, nothing at all. This is your call-that man in there-"He pointed to the folder under the arm. "-Will do anything for cash, he is also somewhat skilled. See if you can talk him into lending you a hand because truthfully-I'm getting tired of your sulking face"

"What are you saying and who is this man?" Akainu questioned now folding his arms and keeping the file under his arm, he glared heatedly at the smaller while haired man all the while.

"I'm saying, I'm leaving this case. The Portgas D. Ace case is now closed when it comes to me and the man-well, you'll find out when you meet him" Smoker smirked and walked over to his desk and sat back down watching how Akainu stared at his right in the eyes but left the office without a backwards glance.

Another cigar was lit and placed to a frowning mouth. Smoker was getting too old for this shit.

….

For a second Ace didn't know where he was, the room was unfamiliar-place blue curtains, a TV in front of him and other objects you would find in an average living room. He also found him that he was lying on a comfy couch surrounded by cushions and a blanket that had been kicked onto the floor. That's when it all came flooding back making his stomach churn so much that he jumped up in case he w_as _going to be sick but thankfully it passed. Gazing around the room more clearly now through dark grey eyes, Ace wondered where the man of the house was. Sabo.

Deciding he would be best not to wander around someone else's home, especially if you were a guest of course but he needed to check up on his little brother Luffy and see if he was alright.

Slowly getting to his feet, he young Portgas winced softly as a shock went up his right leg, more than likely he had been lying in an awkward angle all night but it certainly beat those rock hard beds in prison that's for sure. Once he was up, the man walked out of the living room and down the short hallway towards Luffy's room and slowly opened it up and peeked his head inside. As soon as he did he breathed a sigh of relieve at seeing a familiar head of black hair hiding under the soft looking comforter.

Ace walked inside and approached the bed and tapped the bundle lightly and cooed out Luffy's name as if he were a child. "Oi Lu? Are you awake?"

The person underneath the covers stirred and groaned but it was muffled because of the thick duvet and poked his head out and tried his hardest to focus threw blurry tired eyes. "Acsu? Is that you?" His soft voice asked and forced a small smile.

Ace could only laugh softly and brush a strand of dark raven coloured hair out of Luffy's sweat covered forehead, wincing because his brother was still burning up but thankfully not as much as last night and the day before that. "Yeah it's me, how ya feeling?"

The boy scrunched his nose up a little in thought and moved his hand to scratch his messy wild untamed hair before answering. "My nose hurts" Ace looked and saw that it was slightly red along with his eyes, more than likely because of the cold or something. "And my head-a lot" His older brother gave him a sympathetic look that looked quite funny to Luffy and he found himself giggling. Portgas forced himself to join his brother but…it was his fault Luffy was in such a shitty condition and most likely he would be looked for by the cops also…

"Ne Ne Ace?"

"Hm?"

"Where are we?"

Just as Ace was about to open his mouth to answer his little brother, the door creaked open and both brothers averted their eyes towards the sound to find a lanky blond man standing in the door way with a tray in his hands. The smaller boy on the bed's head perked up at the smell and found his mouth watering-it's no wonder; he hadn't eaten for a day and a half.

"Good morning you two, I brought Luffy-San some breakfast-"

He placed the tray down on the bedside table that held a bowl of scrambled eggs and triangles of toast on the side and a glass of apple juice before getting up again and turning to look at Ace who noticed his soft expression fell only to be replaced with a scowl. "-I got something for Ace too but he seemed to wander off somewhere" He finished his sentence and folded his arms over his chest and eyed Portgas who in returned shrunk back. Ace knew Sabo could be intimating looking, even as a child but that _look _was something else.

"Ah, sorry about that Sabo I tried looking for you but I couldn't see you anywhere and decided to check up on Luffy" He pointed to his brother who was now happily eating a forkful of scrambled eggs. At once Sabo's scowling features seemed to soften and he let out a slow chuckle. "Its fine Its fine, come on and eat your food before it gets cold" He turned his gaze to Luffy who continued eating and smiled more, Ace thought that maybe Sabo was fond of the small boy. "Luffy if you could stay in bed, it's just that you're still weak but at the end of the day you should be on your feet". Luffy and Ace both nodded and Ace followed Sabo out the door leaving Luffy to finish off his breakfast on the room.

The two men walked down the small hallway and into the cosy looking kitchen, at once Aces nose picked up the smell of bacon and his stomach growled hungrily. The blond man told him to take a seat on the chair and Sabo sat down a plate of Bacon and toast in front of the young Portgas and just sat there and eyed him while he ate. "So what kind of bullshit are you gonna tell me-mind to telling me why I should even c_onsider _letting you stay here"

Ace swallowed whatever food was in his mouth and looked back at Sabo with just the same glare the bold man held. "Alright listen, I don't blame you for wanting to throw me out on my ass" He noticed and Sabo nodded and smiled slyly. "But hear me out, Luffy is sick as you know and I know that you said once he recovers which looks earlier than I thought that we would get turfed out but I promise you, you don't have to worry about anything Sabo"

"And why would I worry?" Sabo picked under his nails casually.

"Well for one I'm a criminal and I know the last thing you want to do is harbour one in your home, but I promise I'll be-"

"-_Gone at the end of the day, _yes I've heard it all last night. But what I'm concerned more about is what you _did _to end up in prison" Sabo asked sternly. It wasn't a question it was a demand.

The raven haired man only swallowed and picked at his meal in front of him with the fork, suddenly not feeling as hungry as before. "I escaped jail and-"

"Nah nah nah nah" Sabo interrupted him and closed his eyes as he waved his off, "I want to know what you did b_efore_ this whole bullshit and if you lie I'll be happy to throw out or even better, call the cops right now" His hand rested over his IPhone that sat beside his cup of coffee to emphasize his point.

Ace was at a loss, Sabo was meant to be his friend! His best friend at that! Just what the hell happened over those years of separation anyway? Did he attend some asshat school of learning that made him into a sour son of a bitch from Goa Kingdom? No, he mustn't think like this, one wrong move and it was over. Besides Sabo was probably just scared and he had been known to be extremely careful in the past-like he was being now.

"I'm waiting" The blond man asked once more, his eyes still boring into Aces.

"Sabo…"

His breathing hitched once Sabo picked up the phone and unlocked it, "Alright alright alright, don't Sabo please!"

"Well then tell me!"

His eyes cast downward at the table and he opened his mouth slowly before licking his dry lips. "I stabbed someone…self-defence though! Don't worry!" He quickly added seeing Sabo's reaction.

"Tell me what happened, but before you start-is the man or _woman _still alive?"

"I-I don't know…I ran before I could tell"

Dropping the phone into his back pocket and ran his hands down his face slowly while sighing loudly. "Would they not tell you, like would they not inform you once you were arrested?"

Ace only shook his head, "Once I did it, I ran and was eventually captured because the neighbours called them once they heard screaming-my screaming not his, so I didn't get too far and the refused to inform me of anything but one cop there-Akainu he's a real dick and makes it his personal mission to make sure I suffer and go down"

Sabo only sat there and listened taking in all the information, if the cops came here then he would be charged with hiding a criminal or something.

"Don't worry, If they do come here looking for me I could just say that you had no idea or something, like you were a hostage" Ace finally answered as if answering his thoughts.

Sabo continued to stare Ace down thinking it over very clearly, he knew that Ace and Luffy were meant to be gone once the younger teen had recovered but if he did do that then it could mean the possibility of Luffy getting sick again out on the streets. Speaking of Luffy.

"If you're on the run, why bring a sick kid into all of this madness?"

"Once escaped jail, I headed to me and Luffy's apartment for some things I needed and he was just starting to get sick, I told him the usual-I wasn't here crap but he was _determined _to come with me and Sabo…that boy is so stubborn" He noticed Aces lips turned upward he let out a soft chuckle.

Ace went back to picking at his now cold food but his continued to sweat and eventually spoke. "We will still go at the end of the day it's just that-"

"Stay. It's all right."

"Wha-"

"I said stay, don't make me repeat myself. I can't send a sick boy-who is just going to get sick again as soon as he steps foot outside, suffer because of your doing. And you said he was stubborn? More than likely if you leave he will follow"

"So…I can stay here? Thank you Sabo! Thanks! I promise it won't be for long!"

Sabo only leaned back in his seat and managed to force out a smile. "Yeah, but one foot out of line and you guys are out. I'll not call the cops. Just throw you out so behave"

Ace only stared blankly at him before laughing a little. Sabo had defiantly changed.


End file.
